That's The Way I Love You
by alicereaper120395
Summary: Songfic! The Way I Love You by Taylor Swift. Nakamori Aoko is now happily dating Hakuba but can't erase a memory of a certain phantom thief. Kaito x Aoko Oneshot.


**Aoko/Kaito Songfic:**

 **The way I love you by Taylor Swift**

 **Summary: Nakamori Aoko is now happily dating Hakuba but can't erase a memory of a certain phantom thief.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Magic Kaito 1412 or Detective Conan.**

 **I was inspired by other Aoko x Kaito stories here.**

 **Note: I deleted the lyrics because of a policy about song lyrics here in FF. Sorry about that. Just search the lyrics or listen to the song while surfing the net.**

 **Enjoy reading! ^_^**

 **"The Way I Loved You"**

A brunette with sapphire eyes sat by the window. Nakamori Aoko, 22, watched as the snow keeps falling into the ground outside. She is happy with her life now. She finished her studies at Ekoda University and is happily dating Hakuba Saguru, a well known detective from England. Hakuba is currently on a flight back to Japan to spend their first anniversary together. She looks forward to it, since they have a long distance relationship because of Hakuba's work.

Hakuba Saguru is every woman's dream. He is like a handsome prince charming. He is so intelligent and amazing, considering his detective skills. He's a good catch, a perfect gentleman. Imagine when she told her friends like Keiko, Hana and other girls from Ekoda High that they were already dating? They were so shock and envious although they wish her good luck with the relationship. She also could hear other girls gossip about her being not the perfect match for Hakuba like she didn't deserve him or they aren't compatible. She feels her low self-esteem but Hakuba will always told her not to listen to those gossips and he told her sweet nothings to make her feel how much he love her. She could not ask for more, Hakuba is the one.

So their anniversary came, Hakuba surprises her. He did not tell her he already arrive in Japan. He told her to get into the car for they will go somewhere special. He also complimented the blue dress she wore, and told her how beautiful she is. She felt so special like she's the luckiest girl in the world. She even compared Hakuba to her ex-boyfriend who always tease her that she's ugly and undesirable. Right. That's right. Her ex-boyfriend. Her former Bestfriend. Kaito Kuroba. Aoko shook her head and distract her thoughts. She doesn't want to remember him. Right now, She is with Hakuba

"Are you alright?" Hakuba asked in a worried tone

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I can't get over with the fact that you are here with me now." She said sweetly. Hakuba smiled.

"Well, this is the truth, I'm home." Hakuba said and kissed her cheek. She blushed.

"Sooo...W-Wh-Where are we going?" Aoko asked to kill the awkward moment.

"Oh..We're here." Hakuba said as he stopped the car. He went outside and opened the car door for her. A true gentleman act. She saw a French Restaurant.

"Wow! So we're having a dinner!" She was overwhelmed with excitement with this surprise. It's her first time to be eating in a restaurant with French Cuisines.

"Let's go." Hakuba said while holding her hand and guiding her inside for a dinner for two.

They ate and talk about some random things to catch up. Hakuba talked about his accomplished cases in England and Aoko told him about her work and friends. Time flies and they are forced to go home since the restaurant was ready to close. Turns out they were the only customers left. So Hakuba accompanied her to her house.

"Thank you for this date. Happy Anniversary Hakuba-kun" She smiled gratefully.

"Welcome, Happy Anniversary too. I love you Aoko-chan" He said sincerely

"A-I-I l-love you too." Aoko replied while blushing furiously.

Hakuba leaned to kiss her lips but then it seems like he noticed her shyness, so he just kissed her forehead instead.

"Good night." Hakuba said while hugging her.

"Good night. Please be safe while driving home." Aoko muttered worriedly.

Later that night, she can't sleep. She went to her window and saw it was raining hard. Rain, She hated it when it rains. She can remember a certain guy from her past. A guy with messy brown hair and lapis lazuli eyes.

Kaito Kuroba.

No matter what she do, she can't forget him. She can't forget their moments. Her ex-boyfriend and her memories with him. How they tease each other and their fights especially when they are screaming and fighting under the rain. And then suddenly, Kaito will unexpectedly kissed her lips, to shut her up and how she will kissed him back. Their kisses in the rain, or sometimes when the snow is falling or in cold summer nights where they can gazed at the stars and of course, the moon. She was contented with those. She misses those moments of love.

Tears filled her eyes as she reminisced the past

She can't forget why did she broke up with him.

 **Flashback** :

It was night time. Aoko sat by the park near the clock tower and waited for him all day. She was expecting he would come. It was the day that Kaito Kid announced his heist. She wanted to clear her suspicions. But he did not came. It proved her wrong. Kaito isn't just Kaito. He was Kaito Kid!

She was crying in the bench when she heard footsteps.

"Aoko..." He whispered. She looked up and saw Kaito with top hat and monocle. With his white costume.

"Shut up..." She muttered.

"Aoko, let me explain. I intend to do this. I don't want to lie to you anymore. I think this is the right time for you to know that I'm...I'm" he stammered.

"Kaito Kid, right?!" she screamed while she burst out into tears

"Aoko, I'm really sorry. I didn't-" he said. She cut him.

"No! I don't need you to explain anymore! I can already see it, KID! I hate you! I really hate you Kaito! We're done! and don't forget this, I will never ever forgive you, you disgusting thief!" She screamed. She saw the hurt in his eyes. But she was more hurt and she can't forgive him.

"Always remember that I love you so much Aoko." Kaito said covering his face with his bangs while a tear fell in his eye.

She shook her head.

"I don't love you anymore. I hate you, KID." She said coldly while running away from him. She was still crying while running and when she looked back, Kaito vanished into thin air. He was gone. He left her. Then the rain began to fall, she cried in the rain that night and went home alone. That's the reason why she hated the rain. It reminded her of him.

 **End of Flashback.**

Aoko went back to her bed and cried herself to sleep. She wanted to forget him. It has been two years. She needed to forget him for Hakuba's sake.

The next day Hakuba came early to their house. He was never late and was on time, thanks to his old golden watch that give him an exact time even in milliseconds. Ginzo Nakamori was reading a newspaper and happily talking with Hakuba about some cases.

Aoko smiled. Hakuba and her father get along well especially with their field of work. It is their mutual interest.

"So, Did you hear the latest news?" Her father asked Hakuba.

"Yes. Kaito Kid has another heist tonight to get the "Black Sapphire of Darkness". I'm coming with your taskforce." Hakuba informed.

Teacups crushed into the floor. Aoko was surprised about what she overheard. Kaito... Kaito declared another heist.

"Aoko, what happened?" Ginzo asked

"Nothing, Tou-san. It's just that it's slippery, and the teacups fell."

"Are you alright?" Hakuba asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll clean this." Aoko said faking a smile.

It is already midnight. Her father and Hakuba are at the heist venue. Aoko stayed at home. Aoko is worried about a certain thief. She knew that not only the task force of her father and some detectives like Hakuba are the only enemies. She heard some unknown snipers are also there to catch Kid during his heists. Even if she hate him, she did not tell her father nor Hakuba about his secret identity. After all, he is still her bestfriend in the past and she respect him.

"Arghh! Why I am thinking about him? I'm sure he is doing fine, after all, it's already been two years and he is still free and successful in his heists. Stop thinking about him, Aoko!" She convinced herself.

After sometime, her father was home and as usual, failed to catch KID. She sighed. She did not understand why he is stealing and returning it after, what's the point? Is he wasting effort?

She went to her bed. She better sleep. Hakuba called her early that night that they are going to go somewhere tommorrow to celebrate a successful murder case he had solved. So she went to sleep while still thinking about a certain magician thief. She can't get him off her mind.

Hakuba brought her into a fine-dining Italian Restaurant.

"Whoa, Hakuba-kun. Last time it was French, now it was Italian. It seems like you wanted to introduced to me some European Culture, huh?" She teased him. It was way too much to bring her to these expensive restaurants.

"Can't helped it, since someday or should I say sooner, I will bring you to Europe so that you can see the reality and not just some imitations or illusions like this." Hakuba said sweetly.

"Oh really? I'm looking forward to it." She replied, faking a smile.

Illusion. She was taken aback when she heard him say it. Of course, he's a detective. He prefers the truth over false ones. Reality over Illusions. Facts over Magic. Yes. Right now, she remembered Kaito again. Why is it that she can't get him out of her mind?

"You should be. Especially if I bring you there as my wife." He teased. It was a half-meant joke. She was shocked.

"Wait, What? Hakuba-kun, isn't it too early to say that? We're still young, maybe next year or another year or two?" She panicked. She didn't want to tie the knot yet. No, not yet, she was still young and she still think about that thief whom she should stop thinking. She was already annoyed with her brain and her heart, they are like joining forces to favor that thief. Her bestfriend/magician/thief. Kuroba Kaito. Yes, That JerKaito! Bakaito!

"But Aoko, My parents are forcing me to marry this year. They say they are getting old and wanted a grandchild already." He said teasingly.

"But Hakuba-kun.. I- I'm not ready yet. I-I-" Aoko said sadly, she was at the verge of crying.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hakuba finally asked.

"W-what are you s-saying? I mean who?" She asked deniably.

"Kuroba Kaito. Your Bestfriend. Or should I say your ex-boyfriend?" Hakuba muttered

"Hakuba-kun, that's hilarious! Hahaha! Why would you say that?" she faked her laugh.

"Quit it. Your faking it. I don't like it. You know that I will always favor the truth. Sooner or later, the truth shall come to light. So say it now, you still love him right?" he asked her again. His eyes stared at her intently.

"Hakuba-ku-" she can't keep it, tears filled her eyes.

"I knew it. Figures." He said as he smirked.

"H-how did you know?" She said while putting her hands to cover her face.

"Did you underestimate my detective skills? It is so obvious. Even if I'm not a detective I can feel it. I'm also a human. I have feelings too." He replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sor-" she said while crying

"No, don't be. I'm thankful that you admit it sooner or we will keep hurting ourselves for the rest of our lives. I did it on purpose. It's not true that my parents are pressuring me to marry you as soon as possible. I just did it to determine how you would react. I always knew that you love me but not as a man or not as great as you love Kaito-kun. I can feel it that you love me just like an older brother, right?" Hakuba said smiling. She nodded.

"Hakuba-kun, I'm really sorry. You're right. No matter how I forced myself to forget him, I can't and I don't know why." She said, crying.

"Silly, it's because you still love him. So let's declare that we're over now, okay? However, let's still be friends?" Hakuba gestured for a handshake.

"O-Okay, s-still friends. I'm really sorry." She smiled while still crying.

"It's fine. Stop crying now. How about going to him and fix things up, maybe you'll get together again?" He suggested.

"It's impossible. I think he hates me now." She hopelessly told him.

"You will never know if you don't try. Go now, time is running, don't waste time until it's too late. Besides, like you, I still also need to tell her that I love her before I go back to London." Hakuba said.

"What? Who is she?" Aoko asked.

"A certain beautiful red-haired lady way back in Ekoda High" Hakuba said with a faint blush.

"Is that Akako-chan?" Aoko asked

"Yes, I'm sorry Aoko, I still love her, I used you to forget about her being a wit- nevermind, about some misunderstandings. I can't accept her so we broke up and I used you since you also have broked up with Kaito. I still love Akako, no matter who she is." He said sadly.

"It's fine. I guess we were lost back then and now we realized our way back into love. Let's go now before it's too late." Aoko said.

"You go first, I need to pay the bills" Hakuba said while picking his wallet in his pocket.

"Are you sure?"Aoko said worriedly.

"Yes, Go now before it's too late, I heard he has a heist near the clock tower." He informed her.

"What? Okay, I need to stop him. I'm sorry Hakuba-kun and Most importantly, Thank You, thank you for everything." Aoko said sincerely. Hakuba just smiled at her. Aoko went outside while running.

"Silly girl. Tch." He said as he picked his phone to dial a number.

"Hello my dear thief? Tonight, I'm your ally. How about going to the park near the clocktower? Maybe you can retrieve a precious jewel there? Just informing you, I know you will be interested. Farewell." He smirked, "fooled you two." He muttered before paying the bills and went outside to go somewhere else.

Aoko was running until she reached the park. It's so dark there and no one was there. Maybe the heist was already done. Kaito was gone again. She stared at the clocktower. Her memories came back, like the moment she met Kaito when they were young. All memories flashbacked, when they where still teens, when they were in Ekoda High, and when they became a couple. Kaito... Kaito already left. Maybe, maybe he hated her. Why is that she just realized it until now. It's been two years, of course, he already moved on, maybe found someone else, more beautiful than her, like his ideal girls way back when they were teens. She started to cry. Tears keep falling. "Kaito...Kaito...Kaito! Bakaito! Bakaito!" she screamed although she knew it's useless. He would not hear her.

Rain started to fall through the sky. She didn't mind. She didn't care anymore if she get wet. It's too late. Kaito was gone. Kaito left her. She continued to cry, cry with the rain again, like before.

"KAITO! BAKAITO!" She still cursed his name, still crying.

Suddenly she felt like rain did not hit her anymore. She looked up to see a white umbrella. And the one holding it is a man with a monocle and a top hat, dressed in white.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. But I'm not sorry for being a thief, Young Lady." He said half-smirking.

"K-KID! Ka-Kaito...Kaito... You're here." More tears came from her eyes.

"Yes, why are you still here in the middle of the night, it's dangerous and it's raining, Nakamori-san." Kaito said worriedly.

"I-I'm waiting for you, Kaito. I-I'm sorry.." she hugged him.

"I'm sorry too but it's been two years and I thought you will never forgive me." He said sadly.

"I c-can't. No matter what you did, I can't force myself to hate you. I-I'm still in love with you, I still love you Kaito!" She said and grabbed him and kissed him, putting all her love and feelings to the kiss. Kaito was shocked by this sudden action. He pulled back.

"Aoko... I'm sorry but too late, I already love someone." Kaito said sadly.

Aoko's heart shattered. She's too late, Kaito had someone else.

"Ohh..I'm sorry, and I guess she's lucky to have you." She shook her head and more tears came from her eyes.

"Yeah. She's very lucky and so do I... And she's right here beside me." Kaito said as he smirked teasingly. He was very happy that Aoko came back to him.

"Kaito...M-me?" Aoko said while looking if there is still another person in the bench but found no one.

"Yes Aoko. I still love you and always will. I thought I told you before to remember that, milady." He said as he wink and smirk. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

She pulled back "Kaito...Bakaito! I thought I was too late, that you found someone else. You fooled me again!" She punched him in the face.

"Geez, Aoko, you never changed. You're still brutal!" Kaito said

"But that's the way I love you, you idiot!" Aoko said smiling while blushing madly.

"Well, I like it the way you love me. I love you so much Aoko." He said sincerely.

"I love you too Kaito." Aoko muttered as they leaned in for a long passionate kiss. And the rain stopped pouring.

"How about we continue this somewhere?" He said teasingly while hugging her.

"Bakaito! you also never change, you're still a perv." She said but letting him carry her bridal style.

"But that's the way a phantom thief loves you, Princess Nakamori." Kaito said as he steal a chaste kiss on her lips before flying with her in his hangglider, off to somewhere to continue their unfinished business.

 **Meanwhile** at the Koizumi Residence, a certain blonde man kept knocking at the door.

A Red-haired woman with a red cloak opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Saguru?" She said coldly while still holding her book of spells.

"Akako, I'm sorry. I still love you. I love you no matter what or who you are." Hakuba Saguru confessed.

"But what about Nakamori-san, she will be hurt." She said sadly.

"I'm afraid not, she's happy now to be with a certain thief beside her." He smirked.

"Kuroba-kun? They're together again?" Akako asked.

"Well, that's the power of their True love, I guess. And here I am, also working with mine." He said smiling. Akako shook her head.

"We c-can't. No tale was told about a prince and a witch ending up together." She said.

"That's true, but we can make our own tale and make the Prince and the Witch as the Main Characters, right? I love you." He said as he cupped her cheek to stare at her scarlet eyes.

"Yes, I still love you too." She said while nodding. Then, Hakuba kissed her longingly, and she keep the door shut as she found something more interesting to do with him rather than reading a thick book of Spells.

 **Bonus: After Two Years~**

Aoko, 24, sat by the window, watching as the snow fall into the ground. Suddenly a strong wind came and a blue rose was stucked on the corner of her window. She picked it while admiring its beauty and color. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist as she heard someone whispered in her ear.

"I'm back, my lovely wife." Kaito whispered still in his KID costume.

"Kaito, you surprised me. So, how was the heist?" Aoko said as she turned to face him and hugged him.

"Well, As usual, I was successful in obtaining the "Precious Blue Heart". But it is not Pandora. " he sighed as he showed her the stolen gem.

"It's okay, there are more jewels to try." She said as she comforted her husband.

"But, I'm lucky to obtain a certain jewel called "Blue Child", Aoko Kuroba." He said lovingly while staring at her. Aoko smiled, he pertains to her name. Aoko means Blue Child.

"Well, I'm also lucky to steal the heart of a certain thief. Observe the Irony, My dear Husband." She retorted teasingly.

"I guess, it can't be helped. I can't get enough of you, especially this.." He grabbed her and kissed her and his arms encircling her waist. She kissed back with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck as they fall into the bed.

"How about giving me a reward for this successful heist, wife?" He said teasingly but she knew what is it about.

"Hmmm...a thief is asking me for a reward?" Aoko asked feigning innocence.

"Of course, always with you. So you'll give it tonight, right?" He said with too much anticipation.

"Okay, claim your reward, naughty thief of mine." she said smiling.

He smirked as he went on top of her and kissed her lips down to her neck and ready to explore further. It is going to be a long night.

 **The end...**

Hello, my First fic for Aoko and Kaito because I love them! Sorry for the errors. I hope you like it, and please also make an Aoko and Kaito fic for me to read also. It's sad that there are only few fics here for this couple. :( Please contribute too. Anyway, Review please. Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
